


The Worst Night of Her Life

by levicorpyutani



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Other, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicorpyutani/pseuds/levicorpyutani
Summary: What happened to Kamilah the night Tahani died in the original timeline.
Relationships: Kamilah Al-Jamil & Tahani Al-Jamil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	The Worst Night of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Graphic description of a dead body.
> 
> Edit: added some additional details after the most recent episode (4x08)and I wanted it to be show accurate.

Kamilah could barely hear anything over the ringing in her ears, not even the sirens or screams of horror. Her heart was beating so fast, it made her feel sick and without warning she vomited. She wanted to look anywhere else, but she couldn’t peel her eyes away from the fallen statue, which pinned her sister’s lifeless body to the floor. 

Tahani's eyes, which just a moment ago were filled with fire and rage, were now glassy. Her mouth hung open, her limbs were limp, and a pool of blood began to form beneath her.

Guests were escorted out, while police, fire and all sorts of emergency workers, flooded in.

“Miss Al Jamil, we need you to move.” A random EMT instructed her.

It had all happened so quickly. Tonight, was supposed to fun and happy. Another celebration of her accomplishments. It had turned into the worst night of her life.

“Yes Sir.” Kamilah replied, completely numb.

“Miss Al Jamil please come with us.” An officer said, as he ushered her out of the building and into the back of a squad car.

The ride to the station was silent, leaving Kamilah alone with her thoughts.

“The last thing I said to her was that I didn’t think about her. No, no, please no! This is a dream, this isn’t real. This can’t be real.” The thoughts swarmed through her mind, stinging like hornets.

* * *

Her sister's pale, naked body lay in front of her on a long metal drawer. She had been stuck in this dreary room, in a Cleveland police morgue, for about an hour now, pointing out identifying markings that her sister has, no had, markings she had. She would have to refer to Tahani in the past tense from now on. Upon this realization, Kamilah felt a lump form in her quickly tightening throat.

Kamilah wished that anybody, literally anybody else could do this, but as she was Tahani's next of kin, it was up to her to identify the body. 

"Yes, she had that birthmark on her leg."

"Thank you Miss Al Jamil. That's all we'll need, you can head back to your hotel now." The medical examiner told her as she slid the drawer back into the refrigerator. 

Kamilah nodded and gathered her things. She thought she would cry herself to sleep, but that was giving herself too much credit, how could she sleep when she had this on her conscious? 

"Again thank you so much for your help, I know this couldn't have been easy." The Medical Examiner added. "I just want to let you know, I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Al Jamil." 

She had been hearing that same sentence all night.

"Kamilah, I'm so sorry."

"Miss Al Jamil, I'm sorry for your loss."

"My Condolences, Kamilah."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

She didn't want to hear it anymore. She didn't want their sympathies, She didn't deserve them. It was her fault, at least it felt like it. If she hadn't said that to her, if she had just given Tahani just a little love, and her parents too.

Kamilah felt a rage build through her. This was their parents fault too. Although she felt no less guilty, Kamilah knew they also played a major part in tonight's tragedy. Always pitting her and Tahani against each other. Always favoring her while dismissing Tahani. How could they do this? Though they had been dead for years, they were killers that night all the same, all three of them were. They had killed Tahani.

* * *

Funeral arrangements were made. As per her will, Tahani was cremated and her ashes were to be scattered over the ocean.

Kamilah supposed it was for the best. She wasn't sure she could bear to look at Tahani's dead body ever again. Not to mention that she was wasn't even sure if Tahani was even suitable for a viewing after being crushed.

The service took place aboard a luxury yacht, off the coast of France. She read a eulogy, along with Elon Musk and Baz Luhrmann. Kamilah honestly didn't want them there, but they had both worked with Tahani for long enough that Kamilah probably couldn't have kept them away if she tried. And to add insult to injury she wasn't the one to speak first. Moby was. Did she really care so little about her own sister that these vapid airheads had more of a connection with Tahani than she did? What the hell had gone wrong?

She put on a brave face as she was showered with more empty unwanted condolences.

None of it mattered, she just wanted to be alone.

The last of her family was gone. She had outlived them all. It was a morbid sentiment. 

All she knew was she would never be the same, all because of one night.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how Kamilah reacted to the death of her sister when she died in the original timeline. Considering her last words to her were "Honestly, I don't really think about you." something so blatantly cruel, I think Kamilah was probably wracked with guilt and disbelief.
> 
> I may be wrong, especially since this was a comedy show and had her reaction been explored it would probably be played for laughs, and is moot anyway, considering the timeline was reset. But I like knife twisting so sad guilty Kamilah is what I'm serving today. 
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
